Remembering
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Natalie isn't the only one Henry's looking out for. Terrible summary...I'm dreadfully sorry. Read though! it's so sweet! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: ok, I have no clue what this is….lol…BUT here it is anyway!**

**That's all folks.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. =D**

Henry's seen a lot in his lifetime.

From the very moment his parents split, he knew it would never be the same. He remembered his mother telling him that he was the man of the house now and that he had to look after himself and his sister. He remembered nodding furiously, ecstatic that he had such a great responsibility.

He was young. Just about to turn thirteen. His older sister Holly was a senior in high school. He noticed how upset she got whenever she looked at their mother. She would fight with her and yell for no reason. He didn't understand what was going on.

Until one night.

It was a Saturday night…Sunday morning. Henry laid awake on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. So he decided to go downstairs to the living room to watch something on TV to put him to sleep. But when he got down there, he didn't just find the TV.

There was his sister on the couch with her boyfriend. He could tell that she was miserably drunk as her boyfriend continued to feed her beer after beer. He watched as the two of them would kiss, the boyfriend running his hands along the shadowy outline of her body.

He then went to try and touch her in an inappropriate place, but she pulled away from him mumbling, "No…please don't…"

But he wouldn't listen. He kept on trying. "C'mon, baby…why won't you let me? I know you like it…"

She was scared. Henry could tell by her eyes. She shook her head violently and kept her protesting. Before long, the boyfriend got aggravated and touched her anyway. She began to scream as he covered her mouth, about ready to climb on top of her.

But before any of that could happen, the boyfriend was interrupted by a angry voice.

"She said no!"

Both of them turned to face the source of the voice. It was Henry who was angrily running up to the boyfriend, his hands already balled into fists. He took a good strong swing at the boy's face, missing completely.

"Listen, you fucking little asshole." The boyfriend muttered. "Just go somewhere else and we'll be done in a minute."

"But she said no!" Henry shouted again, this time punching the boy in the face, being careful not to hit his sister.

The boyfriend angrily retaliated and tried to strike Henry as well, but his sister grabbed onto his hands, telling him sternly, "Don't you _dare_ lay a single fucking hand on my brother." She kicked her boyfriend's crotch, causing him to fall over onto the floor. She leaned down to him whispering angrily, "Get the fuck out of here, you son of a bitch."

And pretty soon, that's what he did. She sighed and fell back onto the couch, crying into her hands. But she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over her shoulder only to see Henry smiling at her as best he could.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine…" she lied through her teeth.

"What did he do to you?"

She shook her head and continued to cry. "I don't want to talk about it, Henry…"

He still wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "It's ok…"

She smiled at him a little, quickly hugging him tightly. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up…"

"Well, I had to. I have to look after you…You're all I got."

A few years later he sat with Natalie in her room after another wild clubbing escapade, thinking of this incident. He'd never forget the fear in his sister's eyes…the same fear that he saw in Natalie's every night. He knew she didn't want this. He knew she didn't know what else to do.

After she calmed down from screaming at him, she fell into his arms, crying. She rested her head on his shoulder and just broke down.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered quietly, afraid to even speak.

"It's ok….Just don't scare me like that anymore…"

She held onto him tighter, her tears now staining his already messy shirt. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up tonight…"

He gently kissed her cheek as he sighed. "Well, I had to. I have to look after you. You're all I got." She tried to smile, but she could let herself. "Just please promise me you'll stop."

"Henry…."

"Ok…I love you so much…"

"Just go…."

Sighing again, he nodded and kissed her once more. What happened to her old self? The one who wasn't afraid of anything? The one who could always say that she loved him openly?

She was gone….if only she could remember…

**A/N: Awww! I love writing Junkie Nat! It's so fun! **

**Reviews?**


End file.
